1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic watch with calendar having a date display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional analog electronic watch with calendar provided with a date display, the calendar also stops when the crown is pulled out to stop the hour and minute hands.
Therefore, when the watch is restarted after leaving it for a long time when the hour and minute hands have stopped in order to save power, it is troublesome to adjust the calendar and in particular, the date. Analog watches provided with an end-of-month non-correction function are of two types, i.e. a type where the user makes a correction in February of each leap year, and a type where the date at the end of the month is automatically determined over a period of several years. In general, however, a year and month display is not provided, and if the watch stops for a long time, the month or year and month are no longer determined so that it is impossible to correct the date.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an electronic watch with calendar which avoids the need to correct the date after stopping the hour and minute hands long time, and avoids the need to determine the year or month and year.